Babysitting 2: Terror at Duo's
by Reboo
Summary: Zechs is forced to babysitt, and things go terribly wrong, again.......
1. Default Chapter

A/N: ~*~~*~ symbolizes a break in days  
////// symbolizes a change in scene  
maybe that will help a little while you're reading. I'm just happy i've finally started posting this. If there's not a new chapter every week, bug me, to death, because I've forgotten to post it. I'm sorry this is so short, I'll try and keep the stuff long, hopefully. Oh ya, and for those of you who don't know, this is the sequel to Babysitting, that might help explain what happened to Zechs' hair, so if you want to know what happened you might want to take a look at it.   
  
Babysitting 2: Terror at Duo's   
  
Prologue   
  
By: Reboo   
  
Zechs Merquise stared menacingly at the ringing phone before half-heartedly accepting the call.   
  
"Brother," Relena said excitedly, and Zechs inwardly groaned for a moment. "Long time no see."   
  
The older man sighed taking in a long breath, and assessing his pile of work as well as the Vice Foreign Minister's overly exuberant smile. "How can I help?"   
  
The young woman frowned. "Now what makes you think I need help?"   
  
Zechs' face remained impassive in its normal stoic set while his mind raced. What was she up to? But instead of asking he answered. "You're smirking."   
  
"Darn it. Well if we must get right to the point." She paused to accentuate the point. "Me and Hilde need a babysitter for Friday night."   
  
"No," came the adamant reply very quickly.   
  
Relena Yuy put on her political face. "You, my dear brother, don't have a choice. I've already had everything arranged and cleared." With that she disconnected.   
  
The Lightning Count sighed heavily, resigned to his horrid Friday night fate with monsters who'd mutilated his hair. He had just returned to his work again when the phone again rang.   
  
"Friday night, 5, Duo and Hilde's." and it disconnected.   
  
He leaned back again, and sighed wanting to scream. This would be worse. A whole house of things to make his life a nightmare, not just the kids.   
  
Noin knocked on the door before entering, carrying large styrofoam cups of coffee. "Figured we could use this."   
  
"Thank-you," the man replied, graciously accepting the cup handed to him. He greedily took a couple of sips before looking back up to his partner whose left eyebrow was slightly raised.   
  
"Relena call?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"And..."   
  
"I'm babysitting Friday night."   
  
The young woman shuddered slightly and turned to her work. "Once was enough for me. Never again." Lucrezia grimaced slightly. "I'd hate for a repeat experience."   
  
Zechs nodded in silent agreement. His hair was still quite short compared to old, its loss still mourned. "I don't know what I'm going to do."   
  
"No escape, eh?"   
  
"Unfortunately not. Une cleared things, which is utterly ridiculous."   
  
"I agree. As a last ditch attempt I'd try and call Sal and Wufei."   
  
"Why?" he asked slightly puzzled.   
  
"They have kids."   
  
"mhmmm."   
  
Noin looked up suddenly to find her friend asleep at his desk. She smirked slightly. The coffee hadn't been any help. For a few moments she let him stay there, and then maneuvered his over-tired body to the couch in their office. It had come in very handy lately. She set him down, and sighed. Atleast she could finish the work herself this time.   
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~   
  
The young man solemnly raised his hand and knocked on the door. He wasn't looking forward to this experience at all.   
  
"Hello," Hilde cheered as she opened the door for him, while she juggled Dean on her right hip. The young lady ushered him inside and sat him down on the couch, and handed him Dean. The two boys exchanged mishcevious death glares. "So how've you been."   
  
"Fine."   
  
"Good," Hilde called as she walked away down the hallway. "We'll be leaving soon. We're waiting on Relena to get dinner ready for the kids."   
  
Zechs looked at the kid on his lap and grimaced. Relena's cooking was never edible. Dean saw the expression and his fate. It would not be accepted. He didn't stay around for it, that's for sure. With a pull of hair, and a kick in the shin the little boy was off, leaving a grumbing Zechs behind on the couch. The evening had just started off so well.   
  
Hilde, and Relena came out from the kitchen. "Jason, and Su are eating dinner. Be back around ten."   
  
"All right, bye."   
  
"Behave yourselves," Relena called back.   
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////   
  
Jason and Su smiled as they heard the front door shut.   
  
"Let's get some real food." Jason said dumping his food in the garbage.   
  
"I agree," murmurred Su, who shook her head enthusiastically as she dragged her chair to the cabinets. "You're mom can't cook."   
  
"Tell me about it, you're not the one who eats burnt toast for breakfast. Which is why dad's hired a maid, who specializing in cooking on school morning when I get can out without her cooking me breakfast."   
  
Su stuck out her tongue, and gagged herself. "Grouse. I'd hate to be you."   
  
"Look who's talking." Jason muttered.   
  
"What?" Su called from a top the counter as she scrounged for the good food.   
  
"Oh, nothing." Jason tapped his foot impatiently. "Have you found anything yet?"   
  
Su smiled and chucked down a bag of potato chips. "Daddy's junk food supply. He thinks he's hidden them well up here, but he hasn't." She turned back around. "Here's more." Down came more bags of chips, and some gummy worms, plus assorted more junk food.   
  
"Awesome." Jason whispered, as he gathered the food up.   
  
Su climbed down and helped carry food. "We can go to daddy's garage. He has a huge tv, and a huge supply of prank stuff."   
  
Jason smiled evilly as they walked away. "A huge thing of prank stuff huh?" Su nodded an affirmative. "This otta be great. Uncle Zechs is babysitting again. Right?" Another affirmative nodded. "This is going to be even better. We owe him for tying us up last time. That was so not our fault. After all, Dean was the one with the glue. Not us."   
  
Su whimpered a bit. "Don't remind me."   
  
Jason just smirked in reply. "Well we can always eat first."   
  
"Alright," Su said, and cheerfully led the way to her daddy's garage.   
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////   
  
Dean smirked as he opened the door to his dad's play room, or at least, that's what his mom always referred to it as. After he had grown some the doorknobs had become easily accessible, but even better better he could open them now. Oh how much fun this would be. He sauntered in and took a look around. All the power tools were on a bench to his right. But even better, there was a big stack of tires in front of him. Fun to climb!   
  
The little boy raced over with glee, and began to climb. Up, and up he went. Until he reached the top he kept on climbing, never pausing, and then he towered on top, making himself King Kong, and he proudly displayed his belly as the wrestlers did to prove it, and then the tires started to move.   
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////   
  
Zechs lay quietly on the couch. He didn't know where the kids were, or what the were doing, but they weren't bothering him. After a hard days work he could use a little more sleep then normal. The young man started to doze off when he heard the huge thud. He opened his eyes tiredly, and looked around. Where had that come from?  
  



	2. 1

Dean looked at the floor wide eyed as he flew from the tires and landed on the floor. The shy was all pretty colors,but they went back to normal pretty soon and he scowled. The colors had been nice, and there had been little sparkly lights too.   
  
Slowly the little boy stood, , and dizzly walked away. Daddy had some fuzzy stuff around somewhere to play with. That was always cushiony, unlike the floor, it'd be fun to play in.   
  
//////////////////////////////////////////   
  
Jason and Su jumped at the sound of something falling.   
  
"What was that?" Su whispered.   
  
"I don't have a clue." the older boy replied. "Let's go take a look." They set down their bags of chips and took off in the direction of the noise.   
  
"It's in daddy's shop."   
  
"That's not good. Is it Su? You don't think Duo came home early do you?"   
  
"I don't think Daddy would have. Mommy says he's been in a swamp lately."   
  
Jason looked over his shoulder, and barely managed to retain his hand from hitting his head. 'In a swamp, geesh.'   
  
They opened the door and preceeded in slowly, taking baby-steps as the door creaked shut behind them. Together they cringed as it closed, and they rounded the corner with the bench. They hadn't been very observant until then, but now they noticed the tires spread out all over the floor.   
  
"Wow," was murmurred as they observed the "play room's" destruction. At least it wasn't their fault.   
  
////////////////////////////////////////////   
  
Zechs listened for a moment longer before deciding to move. There was no screaming, that was always good, but he decided it best to check out the damage, and at least see what he was going to get blamed for.   
  
Rubbing his head he yawmed and stood up from the couch and headed for the area in which the noise disruption had occured. He walked for a couple of minutes and on his way back paused at the door to the garage. For some reason he felt like it was probably the site of the disturbance. He shook his head at the site of the strewn tires, and the two "mutilators" in front of it. He sighed, turned around, and left. It wasn't his problem, so he'd go back to sleep for now.   
  
////////////////////////////////////////////   
  
Duo grumbled as he moped around the hanger at Preventers. "I can't believe she has him babysitting."   
  
"Calm down Duo."   
  
"No I will not Heero," Duo said waving his hands around, and pacing like a madman, which he most likely was. "The guy's knutz. Do you even remember last time.? No wait, stupid question."   
  
Heero froze with his hand over the computer mouse. So the scatter brain had a point. He shrugged. "The camera's are still installed from the sleepover."   
  
Duo's eyes lit up with excitement like he had just found new parts. "That's right, that's right Turn em on. Let's see what they're doing." He said hurriedly.   
  
Heero obliged and accessed the hidden cameras, flipping through the screens silently. Duo on the other hand almost went berserk.   
  
"My candy stash, my candy, they got my candy, and my gargage, my poor garage, and MY KID IS MISSING." Duo yelled the last part as he jumped backwards flying out of his seat. "He's going to die, and NOW." Duo headed for the door.   
  
"Be careful." Heero called. He'd just get back to work, and watch the cameras to see if anything good popped up. Hopefully Duo wouldn't crash the new car on his way over there.   
  
///////////////////////////////////////////   
  
Noin sat at the phone and listened to the ringing on the other end. NO one was picking up. That wasn't good. Maybe Zechs had killed the kids and decided to take off. She didn't know. With the phone back on the hook she grabbed her helmet and jacket and headed out. If she was lucky when she got to Duo's it would still be free of blood. Who knew what kind of terror might have occured.   
  
//////////////////////////////////////////   
  
Dean rummaged through the house with a bag of chips in one hand, he had found them in front of his daddy's tv. He hadn't found the big fluggy thing though. That had him slightly angry, he had been looking forward to playing with it. He strolled into the living room chomping down on onion garlic chips and pauseed at the couch. There was silver stuff on it. How weird.   
  
Dean decided to take a better look at it and walked over to the couch. The silver stuff was the hair on the dolly that'd been at aunt Lena's. Odd, oh well. If he remembered right though it was fun to jump on, not that it had done much. The two year old climbed onto the couch and started to jump up and down enthusiastically.   
  
Justlike last time he didn't move, or he didn't until Dean slipped. The child's eyes watched the dolly's face as it groaned and angry eyes opened up to face him.   
  
Zechs groaned, as he suddenly felt an intense pain and curled up. There was something heavy on his stomach. He opened his eyes up and stared angrily out.   
  
The young man made an attempt to grab the child, but Dean lept off him too fast and started to run. He'd seen his daddy like that before. Zechs stumbled to his feet and made fast after the maniacal laughing kid, who seemed to be enjoying himself a little too much.   
  
//////////////////////////////////////////   
  
At that time Jason and Su were just leaving Duo's garage after several minutes of shocked stillness. They saw Dean run in between them, then saw Zechs come charging down the hallway as well, and instinctively Jason put his foot out.   
  
Unknowing to the obstacle in his path the babysitter ran into Jason's foot, tripping, and face planting.   
  
Jason and Su looked down in horror as Zechs seemed to scream. His target had changed to them.   
  
"RUN," Jason yelled, and they took off down the hallway.  
  



	3. 3

  
  
Chapter 3   
  
Staggering Zechs rose to his feet eyeing the kids evilly and took off in a dash, occasionally holding onto a corner to steady himself.   
  
//////////////////////////////////////////   
  
Jason looked back with fear and grabbing Su ran through an open doorway, and shut the door behind him, hoping to have lost Zechs on the last corner. The terror had started pretty quickly, a whole lot quicker than before. Who could've known the old guy would get so mad, it was just a reflex after all.   
  
Su timidly followed Jason across the room trying not to bite her nails as well as her lower lip. She'd combined both her parent's nervous habits. "He's not gonna get us, right?" she whispered tugging on Jason's sleeve.   
  
Jason shuddered in response, and reached for the door knob. "I hope not."   
  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
  
*  
Zechs turned the corner and heard the door slam shut. Taking a wild guess he looped around to the other side of the hallway as quickly as possible. He started to smile devilishly, when he realized he'd been right on where the kids had gone. His smile grew wider, completely out of character for him, as the door knob began to turn and the door started being opened. The Lightning Count waited for just the right moment, and when he noticed he could completely see their heads he screamed. "BOO"   
  
//////////////////////////////////////////   
  
Dean looked whistfully at the screen door before him, and stared it down, that door was going to open one way or another, even if the handle wouldn't work. Wrinkling up his nose, and crossing his arms he leaned heavily against the door pressing his face into the screen and made funny noises. Pressing forward a little more, the door popped open, and the little two year old had to work to keep himself from falling. Steadying himself, he smiled devilishly with immense glee, and onto the step down from the door and headed outside. Hehe, he'd learned a new trick, now he could really have fun playing.   
  
//////////////////////////////////////////   
  
Duo honked his horn at the intersection, and shouted obsenities to the guy tailing his behind. The guy was too close for comfort, and the car was new. Getting exceedingly more impatient Maxwell gunned it, and sped through the light. Unfortunately a police officer was there to see him do it, and Duo got caught.   
  
"License and registration please, sir."   
  
Sighing Duo leaned down and looked through the glove compartment, to find it missing the registration. His eyes bugged, and with a sickly smile on his face he felt around in his pockets for his wallet, only it wasn't there. Duo gulped. "Who you believe that, I left it at home."  
  
The police officer just stared at him for a moment. "Wait here a minute."   
  
Duo rolled his eyes and sunk down in his seat, he had the very bad feeling that the day was going to get a lot worse before it got better. He crossed his legs, and folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. Police officers always took to long. Maybe he would just leave.......  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////   
  
Dean wandered aimlessly down the street looking for anything with a suitable sandbox of sorts. Mommy had taken his away, after his daddy had done something stupid. He was kept in the house most of the time now. The little boy crossed the street a couple of times, going from one side to the other, and finally stopped when he found a house with a garden in the front yard.  
  
Smiling, he sat down and began to play. He licked his hands and stuck them in the dirt, and it stucked to his hands. Deaner boy giggled and began to dig a hole. Dirt was always fun to play with, you could dig or make mountains, or find worms. Worms looked like noodles, sometimes he wondered if they tasted like noodles but his mommy always stopped him from eating the wiggly creatures before he could get the chance. That always made him sad. Mommy wasn't there right now, so if he could find a worm, he could eat it. He snorted, daddy would be so proud of him.   
  
//////////////////////////////////////////   
  
Driving slowly Noin started down the residential streets of Duo and Hilde's area, watching the streets as she went bye, half expecting to hear or see screaming kids, or a screaming Zechs. She laughed heartily at that image, for a moment, the only time she'd seen him lose his cool was when the little kids were around, and they had done something, older people he'd keep his calm around still, but the little kids he went berserk on. It was ok, as long as she wasn't part of it.  
  
Fire yawned for a second, and then stopped. She could have sworn she'd seen Dean playing in someone's garden. She shook her head no silently. Zechs honestly wouldn't let the kids just run out of the house like that would he, she certainly hoped not. Parking her bike, she got off and walked back down the road to where she thought she'd seen Dean, and sure enough there he was, all covered in dirt, and eating a worm. A WORM, Noin thought and lunged for the kid, taking the squirmy morsel out of his grubby little fingers before he could successfully eat it.  
  
Dean frowned at his empty hand, and looked for the person who had taken his food. She was standing right above him. Gruffly he stood up, and punched her in the leg twice. "Mine, mine" he shouted.  
  
Noin grimaced at the angry kid at her feet, and smiled slightly. She'd known there was a reason as to why she would never babysitt again. "It's mine now."   
  
"Mine," Dean repeated louder, kicking her in the shin again, and grabbing the worm from her hand as she leaned down to rub the sore spot on her leg.   
  
Dean's smile returned as a light came on in his head, and he stuck the worm in her hair. At first Noin didn't notice it, until she felt something moving on her scalp, and then she looked at Dean and his empty hands, and empty mouth. Grouse, she thought, and leaned over farther running her hands through her hair trying to get the worm out. She succeeded, and throughly disgusted threw the worm at Dean who was bouncing up and down too joyfully. Giving him the evil eye she picked him up and flung him over her shoulder. The worst he could do was bite her back. Not that that was an appealing thought, but it was better than trying to chase him home.   
  
She sighed, and her thoughts wandered to Zechs, and what the other kids must have been doing to him, or perhaps it was the other way around.   
  
Dean frowned at his position. As the walk progressed he started to like it, but unfortunately it made his stomach a little queasy. Maybe he shouldn't have eaten all that dirt.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////   
  
Jason and Su screamed, and froze in panic and turned to run. Zechs was quickly able to scoop Su up and through her over his shoulder like a rag doll, letting her throw a hissy fit on his shoulder. Jason on the other hand moved to quickly for Zechs to grab him, and moved for the other door, and rushed out with Zechs yet again on his heels.   
  
Jason didn't look back as he ran, Su's screams were loud enough as he ran to know exactly how close Zechs was to him, and that if he stopped Zechs would have him too. The tires Jason realized, as he turned another corner, and thought absently that his aunt and uncle's house was really odd shaped. The tires could be used to slow Zechs down, his dad had always taught him to use his surroundings to his advantage, actually that was probably Wufei, but that didn't matter right now.   
  
He swung through the kitchen on a sprint, only to be stopped at living room, by a very angry looking lady, whose shirt was stained an odd color.   
  
Noin had almost gotten to Duo's house when Dean puked, right now the little boy was laying very quietly, on the couch. The event had not put her in a happy mood, and Su's screaming, most likely combined with that of Jason and Zechs was not helping her.   
  
"SIT DOWN ON THE COUCH NOW."   
  
Jason gulped and sat down obedinetly on the couch, moving as far away from Dean as possible.   
  
Zechs and Su stood frozen in the doorway.   
  
Zechs and Su taking long looks at Noin's face obediently moved and sat down on the couch, not that Su had a choice.   
  
All of the "kids" sat lined up on the couch wearing that I'm going to get punished look on their faces, except for Dean, who was absently rubbing his tummy like his life depended on it.   
  
"Now that's better," Noin stated. She put on a fakely sweet smile. "Now can anyone tell me what's going on, and how Dean got out of the house?"   
  
The "kids" gulped and pointed at each other.   
  
Preventer Fire hung her head, she had expected some cooperation, at least from Zechs, he should've after all known better than to act like that.   
  
10/17/02   
  
*This little paragraph, has a second version sitting at home on paper if anyone would like to see the original, or thinks the version i posted doesn't fit in correctly.   
  
A/N: Hi there, I posted this without sending it to my beta testa, and yes I do have one now, and yes he is looking at something. I tried making this longer. Please tell me if I succeeded and if you would like me to continue making the chapters this long. Please review, I hate to beg, but it does make me get things done quicker.   
  



	4. 4

Noin paced a few moments, before turning on the wary children, who cowered back in response. "I want to know what's going on now! starting with you." she said yelling, not quite calm but appearing mad on purpose.  
  
Jason and Su snickered as Zechs' mouth dropped open. "Quiet" Lu snapped, and Jason plus Su cowered back against the couch yet again. She hadn't been so mad the last time they had seen her.  
  
"Now" she said, smiling in a sickly sweet manner which belied her actual intentions, "Why and how did Dean get out of the house?"  
  
Zechs gasped a little looking at the kids and after a few "short" moments composed himself enough to answer her question. "They tripped me."  
  
Noin sighed and tapped her foot impatiently againsts the floor, her nails mimicking the action on her arms. "But they did, really," he whined. She glared and then turned to the kids, who looked hurriedly away. That settled it, the kids haad done it, and the young woman knew it as a fact. Zechs was yet again goated into doing something without thinking first. Oh, kids could do that so well.  
  
"Apologize."  
  
"But, but,but." the Lightning Count stuttered.  
  
"Not you," she said rolling her eyes. "You two." Noin glared evilly at Jason and Su, who whimpered slightly.  
  
"Sorry," they whispered in unison.  
  
Former Oz lieutenant Lucrezia Noin fell back into instructors mode as she looked at the children. "I can't here you." The woman's body language only sereved to accentuate her meaning, with hands on her hips and her face in theirs it seemed a menacing task to follow instructions, but doubly worse if they didn't.  
  
Zechs cowered back mentally, he hated it when she went into teacher mode, it was one side of her he really didn't like.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I can't hear you."  
  
"Sorry," the two kids yelled back.  
  
"Good." Noin smiled and backed away. "Jason, Su, you two are going to clean the kitchen, and wherever else you made a food mess, or a generalized pigsty. Zechs you're going to clean up any damage they did in Duo's garage." Jason smiled, he'd have fun with the tires. Zechs however groaned. The woman must have psychic or something, or at least that's what he assumed since Duo's garage was in one huge mess. "I'll take care of Dean. When I get done, I want this place spotless."  
  
They all cringed and looked at the floor. "Do we have too?" sang the trio.  
  
"Yes, and after you're all finished take out pizza's my treat. Mostly because I'm starving."  
  
Jason and Su grinned, and rushed out in a hurry wanting to make sure they got their pizza. Zechs on the other hand lagged behind, and absentmindedly rubbed Dean's hair.  
  
"Yes," Noin asked as she came down to sit beside him.  
  
"Thank-you."  
  
"You're wel..." The last part of the customary phrase was cut off as Zechs kissed her and took off at a quick pace down the hallway.  
  
Noin couldn't help but grin in glee as she watched Zechs' figre disappear. She had been waiting a long time for that, and it even made her almost forget that she was covered in puke. Almost being the key word. Lu scooped Dean up carefully and headed towards the bathroom, the little boy needed to be cleaned up.  
  
//////////////////////////////////  
  
Heero allowed himself a smirk as he checked the video logs. This was good stuff he had, blackmail really, or he could just have fun and post pictures of the two kissing around Preventers, and wait for the horribly funny aftermath. Both ideas had some potential. Tantalizing treat either way, free babysitting until it was common knowledge that they were seeing each other, or the priceless look on their faces when they saw the pictures or heard about them. Yuy shurgged, he still had some time left to decide.  
  
//////////////////////////////////  
  
Noin carefully snuggled Dean into bed, and planted a kiss on his brow. Poor little kid, he'd probably be completely fine in an hour or so though. She sighed and looked about her, then down at her own shirt. She really needed a shower and to get out of this. Finding a suitable shirt from Duo's closet she headed to the shower, this way it gave the others longer to clean up anyway.  
  
//////////////////////////////////  
  
Su and Jason looked around Duo's one room and sat down. It was finally clean. One room down a whole lot more to go. "This isn't fair." Jason muttered.  
  
"Why do we have to do all the cleaning?" Su whined.  
  
"I don't know, but this isn't worth just a pizza. I say we get pay back."  
  
Su gave him a scared look as she bit her lower lip. "Is that a good idea. I mean look at what she could have done."  
  
Jason groaned and crossed his arms. "I say we only do this."  
  
"Ok, ok." Su said shaking her head exuberantly. That didn't sound too bad, the lady would probably take it better then a joke on her. "I"ll go let her know." Su jumped up to her feet and ran out leaving Jason behind her.  
  
"Ok," he muttered and relaxed a little, he could easily learn to like the position he was in.  
  
///////////////////////////////////  
  
Zechs wiped his hand across his sweaty brow. The work was finished. Boy was he happy for it, which let him contemplate what he had just done however. He had just kissed her, Noin, he hadn't really planned to do it, but he had, and there was no going back on it now.  
  
He yawmed, only to look up and find Su racing away, so he followed, right to the shower room door. 


	5. 5

babysitting2_5  
  
Noin froze slightly as the door squeaked open, and Su came in...followed by Zechs. She screamed and grabbed the shampoo bottle closest to her. "Get out." she screamed as she through the bottle, watching as it hit the stunned man in the head, and continued to watch as he didn't move. She quickly picked up another bottle, and let it fly again, this time the contents pouring out on him.  
  
Zechs failed to notice as Su, ducked, and ran in between his legs and out the door. There was a dull pain in his head, and a loud noise ringing in his ears, but he was too stunned to notice, instead just looking at what was infront of him. Lucky for Noin it was an opaque curtain. Suddenly he noticed the purple goup running down his front, and looked up, finally comprehending what was happening. He was in the bathroom staring at Noin, nude, who was yelling obsenities at him now, and chucking everything in her reach at him, while trying to keep herself fully covered. Oh shit, he muttered, and flung himself out the door, slamming it shut, behind him, making the entire house shake. She was going to kill him. He sat down beside the door and shuddered as she continued to scream obsenities, and make a mess.  
  
He looked up from hiding his face in his hands to see Su standing there, shaking her head. "Naughty, naughty, you never invade a woman's privacy, mommy even said so. You're going to be in lots of trouble." She wagged her finger at him, and knocked on the door.  
  
"Ms. lady, do we have to pick up anymore."  
  
Noin yanked the shirt ruffly over her head, and huffed before hurling the door open. "Nope, no more picking up, I'm going to order dinner, and we're going to find the best way possible to get back at your parents for this." she said in a very high octave, which made Su cringe. "Go get Jason, and sit in the dining room."  
  
Su ran away to get Jason, leaving Noin standing there with Zechs beside her. "Sorry," he muttered.  
  
Noin's face turned red. "Talk to the hand, cause the head ain't listen'n." and with that she walked briskly away to order dinner.  
  
Zechs cringed besides the bathroom door, he was never going to live that down, never, ever, ever, and she was going to make sure of it by making his life an ever living hell. He just knew it.  
  
Su barged happily into the room where Jason was sitting nervously, he'd heard the swearing himself. "She's ordering pizza." Su muttered excitedly, a grin covering her face. "And we don't have to pick up anymore. and guess what?"  
  
Jason just looked at her, taking in her fast talking, and nodded yes.   
  
Su giggled. "Uncle Zechs barged into the bathroom. Hehe. That lady wasn't very happy though."  
  
Jason cringed, not surprising. He'd seen his dad almost get murdered when he'd decided to do that. He'd come out with all these bruises and cuts on him, it wasn't a pretty sight.  
  
"Let's just go eat, shall we." and they, well Su anyway, skipped happily down the hallway to the dining room.  
  
a/n: posting what s on my disk for the moment, and thank-you to my beta testas, also, if you're reading angst, i have a small update made for that as well. 


	6. 6

Noin walked in to see all of them sitting at the table, including Zechs, who she sent a death glare at.  
  
"Dinner is on its way."  
  
"That's good." Su said cheerfully. "I'm hungry."  
  
"Me too." stated Noin.  
  
The girls looked at the boys sitting at the table, with glum looks on their faces.  
  
"What's wrong with the two of you?" Su asked, starting to play with Jason's face, who in turn quickly swatted her away.  
  
"We're not in the mood."  
  
"The mood for what."  
  
"Anything."  
  
Noin thought for a moment, knowing the others were looking at her. "Would you be in the mood for war games."  
  
Jason's face perked up continually, while Zechs' bleached. For all he knew, she was going to get back at him.  
  
"What do you say to us getting back at your parents."  
  
"Love it, can we help?" Jason asked.  
  
"OF course. Now, this is how it'll work..........."  
  
Zechs looked at Noin carefully, and gave a sigh of relief, she wasn't getting back at him, that was a comforting thought. But given the night, he didn't exactly trust her motives.  
  
The pizza came, they ate, and they began to get ready for war. Su and Jason to the barricade, Zechs to the living room, and Noin to the kitchen and front hallway. All was underway.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Zechs get over here."  
  
"What for," he asked calling from the living room.  
  
"I can't prop the bucket up, I'm too short."  
  
He laughed a ltitle to himself. She always was short. "All right, I'm coming."  
  
Noin waited patiently till he got there and let him tkae the bucket out of her hands.  
  
"There we go." Zechs stated, moving bakcwards a little. "What did you fill that with, it doesn't look like water."  
  
Noin turned and smiled at him. "It's glue."  
  
Zechs smiled outwardly at her, while he cringed inwardly. If Noin was on his case, he wouldn't survive, but it wasn't him she was getting back at so...he was safe for now, he hoped anyway.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Su handed another water filled balloon to Jason who tied it, and slipped it into the bucket. "How many more, my arms are getting tired."  
  
"Not many," the boy responded, slipping another one into the bucket.  
  
For the next several minutes or so they preceeded to work until Jason exclaimed that they were finished, adding a rather happy laugh to the end of it. "Boy are our parents going to get it."  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Zechs looked around at his handiwork. Super glued cups, skateboard on the floor, as well as various other rolling toys. There was the big fan in the hallway that would come on as soon as they hit the trip wire. There was also a bucket of feathers just in case whoever was covered in glue happened to walk in. The couch cushions were cramped with loaded whoopee cushions underneath, and flypaper on top, the real sticky kind too. He rubbed his hands together, he'd waited way too long to get his payback, way too long, and this was going to be sweet. So off to the barricade he went, Duo's garage really. They'd set up house their. Jason and Su were manning it. As long as Noin was finished they were ready to go, except for a war song, like in the movies.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Noin couldn't help but smile at her handiwork before leaving the kitchen. The kid's parents would be in for a major surprise. She peeked in on Dean, the sleeping angelic boy, who would normally turn hellish when he was awake. She should take him out, she knew it was right to do so. Last time she'd left him somewhere she'd forgotten him there until hours later. Plus the place was going to turn into a war zone soon so it wouldn't be safe to leave the kid there. Getting caught in the crossfire was not fun, she knew that much from experience. So in the end Dean accompanied her to the barricade.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Zechs raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Yes I brought him with me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
She rolled her eyes and walked into the garage, setting Dean down on one of the relocated bean bag chairs.  
  
They all joined her sitting, especially the kids. "We need a war song," they spoke in unison, and surprisingly enough they all laughed, even Zechs.  
  
"Any suggestions?"  
  
"War." Su said.  
  
"No," Zechs said shaking his head. "Duo likes that song, I should know after hearing it ten million times."  
  
"Oh, ya."  
  
"Sandman."  
  
"No, Hilde listens to that."  
  
"Classical."  
  
"No." Jason and Su shouted.  
  
"Any why not."  
  
"We'll fall asleep."  
  
The adults shook their heads, and went back to thinking.  
  
"I've got it."  
  
They all eyed Zechs.  
  
"Yoda."  
  
Noin doubled over laughing, "Perfect." The last time she had heard that song was still very well embedded in her mind, along with the fact that the kids parents didn't particularly like it.  
  
Jason and Su eyed the adults, and turned to look at one another. The adults were off their rockers, not that they'd probably ever been on them, but still that was besides the point.  
  
"As soon as they come, its time to rock and roll."  
  
The little kids shuddered. There was a crazy gleam in the older peoples eyes they weren't fond of. They'd each seen that look before when they'd been tied to chairs. It was a bonified fact, there parents would not survive the upcoming battle.  
  
a/n: hope you enjoyed. i'll try not to make you guys wait so long next time, and thank-you to everyone who's reviewed and continuees to do so. 


	7. 7

~Yoda and Gundam Wing do not belong to me. And for people who have never heard the Yoda song, or even ever heard of Yoda, Go rent Star Wars 2 and educate yourself in the world of sci-fi, unanimated of course. Or go buy the Soundtrack to Star Wars 2, or if all else fails find Weird Al's Dare to Be Stupid cd, which I strongly suggest buying, and listen to it, Yoda happens to be song #5 on the cd.~  
  
Relena and Hilde stared at the front door. "It's too quiet in there." Hilde thought aloud as she turned to face her friend. "Something must be wrong."  
  
"Do you think it's a repeat event?"  
  
The ex-pilot shuddered. "I hope not."  
  
"Don't go in there!" Duo yelled as he ran down the street. Startled the pair turned to watch the young man run up to them, stop, and pant.  
  
"Zechs' done something. Deaner's missing. We checked the vid feeds and he wasn't there."  
  
The women eyed each other, vids? we? Deaner missing? What was going on? The last one was plausible but the other two were suspicious. And why was he panting?  
  
Hilde opened her mouth to ask the first question when Duo opened his mouth again, which would put him sleeping on the couch for the next month, or a week at least.  
  
"Me and Heero figured we'd take a look at the house through the cameras we'd installed during one of your sleepover things. We were takin a look through and I realized that Dean was missing. So I took off to come home, got stopped by a slow police officer for speeding, had the car break down, and ran home."  
  
He stopped, and the two ladies didn't even look at each other before whacking him upside the head.  
  
"Ow, what was that for?"Duo asked rubbing his head.  
  
Hilde rolled her eyes, as if he didn't know. "I'll punish you later, but now we go find out what's going on," and she promptly marched him to the door by his braid, Relena following along, just slightly irritated, but laughing anyway. How could her husband have done such a thing?  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Zechs, and Noin grinned as they heard the front door open, and Hilde's screams. Someone was going to use a lot of shampoo later on. Su and Jason laughed full out as they listened to the screams of the parents, and caught a few sneak peaks as well. Duo hitting the skateboard and falling on his butt, was particularly funny after all.  
  
This was fun.  
  
As the enraged, and stupefied parents came into the hallway Noin keyed the music.  
I met him in a swamp down in degoba where it bubbles all the time like a giant carbonated soda S O D A soda I saw the little runt sitting there on a log I asked him his name and in a raspy voice he said yoda Y O D A yoda yo yo yo yo yoda  
  
Which promptly set the parents off, and the kids.  
  
"En garde," Jason yelled as he heaved the first water balloon of the fight. The three on coming adults looked as though they'd been to hell and back, and the water balloons weren't helping as they stood there fuming.  
  
"JASON," his mother yelled as she decided to go at him after being hit with yet another water balloon.  
  
"We'll never give up." Zechs and Noin yelled in unison, popping up from behind the barricade, and launching their own water balloons.  
  
Splat, splat. The aquired targets had been hit.  
  
Relena shrieked, and pulled at her hair. She'd been hit with an all special glue balloon. Duo growled and pushed her forward as a barrier between him and the water balloons, and those ever so evil glue balloons. They would pay for this, or so he thought anyway.  
  
"Attack," Su yelled and charged forward rope in her hands, Zechs behind her.  
  
"Got ya daddy." Su said sweetly.  
  
Duo looked down at her. "Huh?"  
  
"Uncle Zechs has you tied."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Hehe," she giggled and entered back into the barricade.  
  
What? Duo thought, tilting his head slightly.  
  
"Whoa," he said as he felt himself being lifted off the ground. "Hey I can't move, my arms, my legs, no fair."  
  
"Oh, shut-up Duo." Zechs muttered and put him in the garage. "Jason, go put your mother in the shower, turn it on if you like, and tie her to the drain, or the shower rod."  
  
Hilde laughed slightly as she remained frozen in her original spot, still being hit by balloons. She'd done that to her babysitter's as a child.  
  
Noin was still sitting behind the barricade launching the balloons absent mindedly, it looked as though Hilde was in shock. Yoda was still playing in the background, putting good use to the repeat function on the cd player.  
  
Hilde woke out of her stupor a little she was the only responsible adult left standing. She had this desire to shut the annoying Yoda song off, but she didn't think she could get in and out, so not wanting to face anything, she turned and ran, Noin quickly on her tail. She didn't get far, before she joined her husband, although she assumed it was better than the shower torture. Not that Relena was probably noticing at all.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Heero looked on through the vidscreen, this was honestly very hilarious, he had to admit it. He was even tempted to smirk. Hilde had been running for her life, but as expected, hadn't made it very far. Picking up his laptop, he turned to leave, perhaps he could make some negotiations.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"So, what should we do now?" Noin asked turning her head to face Zechs.  
  
He shrugged. "Wait for Heero, let him take care of things, and take off."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"Are you sure dad'll unti'em. I mean my mom is still in the shower after all, and Duo and Hilde, well they talk too much. I don't think he'll take the duct tape off."  
  
Noin sighed. "You might be right Jason. But I think we'll high tail it anyways. Just give us a call if he doesn't untie them."  
  
Jason shrugged. "Alright."  
  
Su cracked her neck. "Little Deanie boy's still sleep'n."  
  
Noin smirked, hopefully he'd stay that way until she got home.  
  
Zechs frowned, "did you hear anything?"  
  
"Not over that music."  
  
"Turn it off."  
  
The house went dead silent.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Heero froze in his tracks, Somebody knew he was there. "Zechs, Noin?" he called out.  
  
"In the garage." Noin answered.  
  
He sighed in relief, but stopped by the bathroom to look in. There was water running all over the place.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy, and quite frankly, I've lacked the concentration to finish this, but the possibility of failing the upcoming AP exams, got my butt in gear. Lol. One more part left, and this is finished. And before I forget, thank-you to the people who have stuck through the large breaks in my writing, and reviewed, I really appreciate it. I even remembered to spell check this time! 


	8. end, maybe

While Heero paused, Zechs and Noin left behind him, exiting the house in a rushed pace. "Think he'll be upset?"  
  
"Not likely, I'm pretty sure he'd like to do that on occasion."  
  
Noin nodded in agreement. "Want a ride home?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Relena?" Heero asked incredulously, but his wife's face was glazed, and she was unresponsive, not that surprising really, but oh well. Shutting the water off, he untied her, and dragged her along to the garage.   
  
Garbled noises could be heard from outside the door, and upon entering, it was obvious why. Of course, he had no intention of taking off either adult's duck tupe, they could suffer for the moment. He turned to the kids. "Good job."  
  
They beamed. "Thanks."  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"I'll see you later, I suppose?" Noin asked, as she stopped the bike, allowing Zechs to dismount.   
  
"You're free to spend the night. After today, I figure maybe things will be a little different."  
  
Her lips curled in a slight smirk. "Things'll change I'll make sure of that." Their eyes met, and for a moment things froze, but than, like nothing had happened, the two parted in opposite directions.   
  
Their relationship, had already changed.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
A/N: Personally, I don't like this ending, its missing a lot, but I lack the concentration as of late to really accomplish anything, I'd really like to rewrite this ending, and if people have suggestions, I'd love to hear them. On a side note, I did pass my AP exams, and I now have my learners permit.(Scary really, seeing the last thing I drove with four wheels I crashed.) 


End file.
